The present invention relates to bearing bushings for universal joints.
More specifically the present invention relates to improvements in bearing bushings generally for universal joints generally of the type having a sealing ring located between the bearing bushing and a shoulder of a machine part supported in the bushing, the sealing ring engaging behind a flange of the bearing bushing by means of a radially outwardly directed circumferentially extending projection.
Bearing bushings of this general type are not new per se, for example, as exemplified in West German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,144,172. In this bearing bushing assembly, the sealing ring is provided with a circumferentially extending collar which engages behind a flange or shoulder of a bearing bushing so that the two parts form an integral unit for installation purposes. This known design has several disadvantages and drawbacks. For example, in this assembly, the rolling elements engage relatively soft sealing rings or separate disks. Additionally, as a practical matter, it is impossible to relubricate the bearings in this design since it is very difficult to force the lubricating grease through the gap between the sealing ring and the bearing.